noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 338
|image = Ch-338.png |Release Date = 22 September 2014 |Chapter = 338 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 337 |Next Chapter = Chapter 339}}Maduke summons the 5th Elder and Kentas for an urgent meeting. When they report to him that the Lord of the Nobles have joined the Noblesse in South Korea, he asks them how powerful the Noble Lord was. The 5th Elder reports that although they only had to block one attack from her, it was completely different from what she heard and this interests Maduke as he sees that all the information about the Nobles were wrong, as the clan leaders are also stronger than they are said to be. Then he becomes enraged as the humans (of Union) are watching this important moment from afar in fear and asks them about Muzaka. But the 5th Elder reports that since the last agents tracking him down were killed, they cannot find him anywhere. This drives the Werewolf Lord insane and orders them that they must find Muzaka before any other Elders as they have been tricked all along by them. He even allows them to let more of the Werewolves join the search troop. At Ye Ran, Frankenstein calls Tao and asks him how the preparations are going. Tao reports that it is almost complete and that they just need to bring a few more mechanisms and install them for completion. Frankenstein grins and tells him that he will bring the necessary things with him soon and tells them to get ready. Then they hear an unwelcome alarm and Frankenstein asks Tao what the alarm means. Tao explains that the sound is from the sensors installed around the school area to detect any bizarre movements - i.e. someone with ridiculous powers has come to the school. During a usual, boring evening lesson, Rai senses something extraordinary and immediately realizes that he has a visitor. Standing by the school football field, Muzaka oversees the daily routine at the school and he immediately senses Frankenstein's presence behind him. Frankenstein gives him a deadly stare and saves his curses for later and Muzaka tells him that as much as he would love to fight him, maybe the place isn't so ideal. Frankenstein cannot say anything but Rai appears next to him. The two old friends exchange words of greeting and Muzaka invites him to follow. Frankenstein tries to stop his master in vain but Rai reassures his servant and follows the Werewolf. Muzaka and Rai take a seat on a bench overseeing the sunset and Muzaka asks his friend if he has been well. But Rai doesn't reply and Muzaka tells him to let his guards down as he won't get so mad like last time. He reveals that he still has some time before he loses his consciousness again although he requires to take a pill everynow and then. Muzaka tells him that he wanted to speak to him when he is still conscious. He explains his case, saying that when he regained his consciousness after that day, he saw Rai. He asks Rai when he woke up and when Rai reveals that it wasn't long ago, Muzaka expresses his surprise as to how 800 years have passes since that day... although he remembers the day as if it was yesterday. Rai confirms that a long time has passes since but Muzaka cannot hide his anger as he says that he can still vividly capture what happened to Ashlyn. Rai calls for calmness and Muzaka predicts that he will be stopped again by Rai so tells him not to worry as it's not the moment yet, as neither of them want to fight in their current location and as he came to see him, not fight him. Muzaka gets up and tells Rai not to leave the place without saying anything as he will need to stop him just in case he gets mad and destroys the place. Muzaka says that he doesn't like the idea of getting mad without knowing the cause. Rai stares at him with much worry. Frankenstein interrupts the duo and hands Muzaka a can of coke. Muzaka wonders what it is and Frankenstein asks him to shake the can well before opening it. Muzaka gets excited and shakes the can vigorously and Frankenstein urges him on to shake even more. As Rai looks at the two, very confused, Frankenstein instructs the Werewolf to tense his grip slightly. Muzaka does so lightly, but the cap flies off and soon the liquid follows with much energy and splashes Muzaka straight in the face. Muzaka stares at Frankenstein, who is giggling with a sadistic grin. Rai sits there, unable to comprehend the turnout of the events. Muzaka oversees the city this time on top of a building and Dr. Crombel approaches him from behind and asks him if he accomplished his goal for the day. Muzaka thanks him for providing the information so that he could meet his friend. Crombel says that he is happy to see him satisfied. Muzaka says that he felt happy to see his friend after such a long time and suggests that they return to Crombel's lab before he loses his conscious again, so that they can proceed with the experiment. . Category:Chapters